1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf carts and more specifically it relates to a golf cart promotional system for providing an effective marketing and promotional tool for conventional golf carts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clipboards for golf carts have been in use for years. Typically, there is a writing pad in the center of the steering wheel that is attached to the steering column. This writing pad has a clip member that holds a golfers scorecard against the writing pad and also a pair of side apertures for receiving writing instruments such as pencils. Other related clipboards have strapped onto the steering column.
One of the problems with these clipboards is that they are occupied by a scorecard or map. This leaves no space for advertising or communication between the golfer and the golf course. Also, previous clipboards would not provide protection to the scorecard from the elements of nature.
Examples of patented clipboards or retaining devices which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 318,299 to Moberg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,576 to Moberg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,788 to Russell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,559 to Richardson; U.S. Pat. 4,139,217 to Jamison; U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,988 to Easterly; U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,709 to Bake; U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,714 to Gray; U.S. Pat. No. 330,915 to Shing-Wai; U.S. Pat. 331,263 to Shing-Wai.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing an effective marketing and promotional tool for conventional golf carts. These clipboards and retaining devices are occupied by a scorecard or map. This leaves no space for advertising or communication between the golfer and the golf course. Also, previous clipboards would not provide protection to the scorecard from the elements of nature.
In these respects, the golf cart promotional system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an effective marketing and promotional tool for the golf cart.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of clipboards and retaining devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new golf cart promotional system construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing an effective marketing and promotional tool for conventional golf carts.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new golf cart promotional system that has many of the advantages of the retaining devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new golf cart promotional system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art retaining devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a retaining device, and a pair of brackets attached to the retaining device for pivotally securing to a conventional writing pad upon a conventional golf cart. The retaining device is constructed of an upper portion and a lower portion with a slot defined between thereof which is capable of receiving at least one promotional sheet. The retaining device is preferably constructed of a transparent or semi-transparent material for allowing viewing of the promotional sheet beneath the upper portion of the retaining device. The pair of brackets include a pin that extends into a side of the clip member and an insertable locking member for pivotally attaching the retaining device upon the clip member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a golf cart promotional system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a golf cart promotional system for providing an effective marketing and promotional tool for conventional golf carts.
Another object is to provide a golf cart promotional system that protects a golfers scorecard from the elements of nature.
An additional object is to provide a golf cart promotional system that allows communication of golf course events and policies to the golfer.
A further object is to provide a golf cart promotional system that makes use of the time a golfer expends within the golf cart.
An additional object is to provide a golf cart promotional system that is easily attached to existing golf carts.
A further object is to provide a golf cart promotional system that is capable of being attached to various types of writing pads contained within the steering wheel of a conventional golf cart.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.